bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
A.C.E. K.I.M.
The A.C.E. K.I.M., or the 'A'wesome 'C'annon 'E'ating 'K'een 'I'cy 'M'auler, is a blimp with 11,500 HP. Oh, and to add to your misery, it has an Auracryst that ALSO can't be damaged by cannons, making its health 26,500 HP. And to add to your misery even MORE, it is immune to even harnessed 0-0 dart monkeys! It looks like a ZOMG, but instead of a skull, it has a Troll Face with the "Deal With It" glasses on it. It moves half of a ZOMG's speed, but when its HP is reduced to 300 HP, it will suddenly move as fast as a Pink Bloon/DDT (see below). It is immune to cannons. MOAB Assassin also has no effect on it. Therefore, it is not recommended to have cannons to battle this blimp. When popped, say hello to 4 R.A.G.E.s. It first spawns on round 115, and after that, it spawns on rounds that are multiples of 115 (230, 345, 460, etc.) Abilities Yes, this thing has abilities. Blimp Spawn: Spawns a random blimp. (Only randomly spawns a MOAB, BFB, or ZOMG.) Cooldown: 11.5 seconds. Hypersonic Finish: When its HP is reduced to 300 HP, it suddenly moves as fast as a DDT/Pink Bloon, making it very hard to kill. Missile Strike: 5 missiles will rain from the sky, hitting 5 random towers and leaving an explosion radius the same as that of a 0-0 Dart Monkey. The towers that are hit by the missiles are instantly killed (with the exception of Temples, who take 0 damage from the missiles and the explosion radius), and towers that are in the range of the explosion radius (with the exception of Temples) lose 5 HP. Cooldown: 11.5 seconds. Devastating Lightning Bolt that Chains: Shoots a lightning bolt at a random tower. Oh, and the worst part? It chains to 9 other random towers, and affected towers are instantly killed! But if some of the towers that are hit happen to be Robo Monkeys/Technological Terrors or MIB Call to Arms, said towers will actually REGAIN HP, double their attack speed and popping power, and do 2x the damage to all bloons PERMANENTLY (because electricity powers up robots, and for MIB, its ability will multiply the popping power and fire rate of nearby towers by 4, last for 30 seconds, and have a cooldown of 15 seconds, as electricity is actually beneficial to buildings). Also does 0 damage to temples. Cooldown: 11.5 seconds Apopalypse incoming: It summons Apopalypse Bloon at FULL HEALTH, regardless of the difficulty you are playing on AND the round you are on. The blimp will do nothing (it won't move and attack) until Apopalypse Bloon is defeated. (Yes, Apopalypse Bloon will fight you until he dies, and see his page for his abilities) It will use this ability again sometime after Apopalypse has been defeated. The time is random; the blimp might not summon Apopalypse for a while, or it might summon Apopalypse AGAIN right after he has been defeated! (After Apopalypse Bloon has been defeated, the blimp will start moving/using its abilities again.) You'll know it used this ability when Apopalypse Bloon suddenly appears on the track. I'll Just Hide Myself: Turns itself camo for 30 seconds. You NEED camo detection to detect this blimp during this time. Cooldown: 115 seconds HP Regen: When at 1,150 HP, it will start to regenerate 115 HP every 1.15 seconds. It'll stop using this when it's restored to its full HP (without Auracryst), and re-use this when it's at 1,150 HP again. Trollin' you like a boss. Deal with it: It trolls you by halving the attack speed and popping power of your towers for 11.5 seconds. Problem? Cooldown: 115 seconds I'm eating your cannons. Deal with it: If you have cannons on the map, the blimp will suck them all in its mouth (which is really strong, hence why it is able to suck the cannons in, but the mouth opening and sucking in the cannons is not shown; you'll know it's using this ability when the cannons suddenly move to the front of the blimp), and regains 115 HP for every cannon it eats. (If there are no cannons on the screen, it can't use this ability, and the cannons simply disappear when they touch the front of the blimp, which means that they have been eaten) Cooldown: 11.5 seconds T.R.O.L.L.s inbound: Spawns 115 T.R.O.L.L.s. You'll know it used this ability when the T.R.O.L.L.s suddenly appear on the track. Just like with its "Apopalypse incoming" ability, the blimp does nothing when the T.R.O.L.L.s come on the track. And when the T.R.O.L.L.s are defeated, the blimp will start moving and using its abilities again. Cooldown: Same as the "Apopalypse incoming" ability. I'm gonna get my G.U.N. out: Spawns the G.U.N.. 2 words if it uses this ability: You're dead. Anyways, you'll know it used this ability when the G.U.N. suddenly appears on the track. But unlike what it does in the previous summoning abilities, the A.C.E. K.I.M. will still move and use its abilities even while the G.U.N. is still on the track. Cooldown: Same as the "Apopalypse incoming" and "T.R.O.L.L.s inbound" abilities. And the worst part? The G.U.N. that A.C.E. K.I.M. summons has INFINITE AMMO! You like my C.A.N.N.O.N. of awesomeness?: Spawns the C.A.N.N.O.N.. Like with the other summoning abilities, you'll know it used this ability when the C.A.N.N.O.N. suddently appears on the track. Just like with the "I'm gonna get my G.U.N. out" ability, the A.C.E. K.I.M. will still move and use its abilities even while the C.A.N.N.O.N. is still on the track. Cooldown: Same as the "Apopalypse incoming", "T.R.O.L.L.s inbound", and "I'm gonna get my G.U.N. out" abilities. 115x the torment: Its abilites become 115x more effective! (With the exceptions of the "Hypersonic Finish, Apopalypse Incoming, HP Regen, Trollin' you like a boss. Deal with it, T.R.O.L.L.s inbound, I'm gonna get my G.U.N. out, and You like my C.A.N.N.O.N. of awesomeness abilities.) However, there's a 1.15% chance it will use this ability...but here's what it does. It will spawn 115x the blimps, the explosion radius does 115x the damage and has 115x the range, and the lightning bolt chains to 115x the towers. It regains 115 x 115 HP when eating a cannon, AND turns camo for 30 x 115 seconds. Exactly why its ability is called "115x the torment". Trivia This is a reference...to me! And before you ask, no, IRL, I am NOT a blimp. But still, prepare to die when you see this blimp. This music plays on the rounds the blimp spawns (it will be looped until you defeat the blimp and all, then the music goes back to normal): ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3drlR-VzW4 In fact, before you start Round 115 and Rounds that are multiples of 115, there will be a pre-round comment that says, "You've done well to make it this far. But now, prepare to die. It will all be over. You won't survive what's coming. At least you had fun", basically warning you about the presence of this blimp. Why? Because its abilities are deadly enough to guarantee a Game Over, that's why. Deal with it. Fortunately, though, only one A.C.E. K.I.M. spawns at said rounds, and moves at the same speed as when it first spawns. Also, its health will still be the same as when it first spawns. The Z.E.N.O. can be considered an upgraded version of this blimp. Don't even THINK about using Black Void Shooters against this blimp. They won't stand a chance, especially because it can summon the G.U.N.! This is a good friend of Apopalypse Bloon, the G.U.N., the C.A.N.N.O.N., and the T.R.O.L.L., hence why it summons them. Also, did I mention Apopalypse Bloon created the A.C.E. K.I.M.? This is the face that appears on the blimp (also is the profile picture of the user AcEKim115, aka me): Category:User References Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:User Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Immune Bloons